Homecoming
by siriussblackx
Summary: Aching with grief after the loss of her mom Noelle Bamber finds herself heading back to the only place where she truly felt at home. To the Southside Serpents, the best friends she knew she needed around her more than anything. But in Riverdale everything has changed. The place of solace she had sought out seems to have gone up in flames...
1. Prologue

"Damnit!"

She sighed loudly and raised her eyes to the dark, night sky as her arms flew out into an over dramatic shrug. She didn't need her heel to break. Not tonight.

"Are, uh, are you okay?"

She jumped slightly as she turned on the spot to find where the voice had come from. With her eyes narrowed and her hands closed into tight fists at her sides she cursed beneath her breath as she went over on her ankle for the second time "If you're a murderer can you just get it over with? My night is already bad enough."

The amused sounding chuckle caught her off guard "Surely it can't be that bad?" he asked as he pushed himself up from where he was sitting and stepped into the light. He was wearing a light denim jacket, had a grey beanie hat pulled low over his hair and couldn't look less like a terrifying murderer if he tried.

"You have no idea my friend," she said as she leaned with her hand pressed against the wall to her left to pull the offending shoe off her foot "Don't suppose you have any super glue? If my last pair of tights ripping and my favourite top having a hole in it wasn't enough my heel has decided to break and I'm already very _very_ late."

He smiled slightly as he reached out to take the shoe from her "My best friend's dad was shot the other night."

"Huh," she answered pausing for a second before she reached out to attempt to get her shoe back "Well. It isn't a competition."

"If it was I'm pretty sure I'd win."

"I'd call for a review of the rules. You can't use sob stories to win."

His smile was wider as he looked up from where he had been examining her heel "Is it absolutely necessary you wear these heels tonight?"

A loud groan left her lips as she took it from him to get a closer look herself "Yes," she said stubbornly "They're comfy, they match my outfit and…" she paused, pursing her lips together for a few seconds "And they're lucky."

"Lucky shoes," he repeated tucking his hands into his pockets and leaning back slightly as his eyebrows raised "What are you doing that requires your shoes to be lucky?"

Crossing her arms over her chest she regarded him with her head tilted to one side "Do you actually care or are you laughing at me?"

"I guess you'll have to tell me to find out," he answered as he leaned with his shoulder against the wall "It'll take my mind off things," he added quietly, his head bowing slightly as he scuffed the bottom of his sneaker against the floor.

"Wow. Pulling the sob story yet again hey?" she asked with a laugh before reaching up to push her curls off her face "I'm off to the White Wyrm to meet some friends I haven't seen in a while," she explained with a sigh, leaning her back against the wall beside him "They don't know I'm here."

"If they're your friends surely they'll be happy to see you?"

"I guess," she replied with yet another sigh, resting her head backwards and closing her eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Uh...didn't you say you were already late?"

"Shit!" she exclaimed scrambling away from the wall and hopping slightly as she pulled her shoe back on "Shit you're right!" she continued ruffling her curls up slightly before she sent him a smile "See ya round AlleyBoy," she called throwing her arm up in a wave as she hurried, as well as she could with a wobbly heel, in the direction she'd been heading.

"Bye ShoeGirl," he called after her before tucking his hands into his pockets once more and turning to head off in the opposite direction.

The two of them only realising they hadn't got the others _actual_ name when it was far too late.

* * *

The door to the White Wrym banged open and, pausing their game of pool, both Sweet Pea and Fangs shared a raised eyebrowed look. Toni was following closely behind a bored looking Tall Boy with the expression on her face that had always told the two boys to keep their opinions to themselves.

"Apparently there's an initiation tonight."

Sweet Pea jumped slightly and let out a sigh as Toni dumped her bag down loudly onto the pool table in between where he was lining up his cue and the ball "That what you were bothering Tall Boy over?" he asked straightening up and nodding over to where the older serpent was making his way through the bar.

There was a determined look on Toni's face as she leaned against the side of the table and crossed her arms tightly over her chest "Yes," she answered shortly "He wouldn't tell me who it was."

"Well he's not going to when you've got that look on your face," Fangs replied teasingly, flinching backwards over dramatically when she turned to face him and holding his hands up innocently.

"It's never usually such a secret," she answered with a huff "And, anyway, if I remember rightly you two weren't exactly pleased when I had to the outdated, misogynistic, absolutely ridiculous part of the initiation," she added after a moment of silence, throwing glances between the two boys "Direct quote. From the pair of you."

"We're not happy about it T," Fangs said with a roll of his eyes "No one's _happy_ about it."

"But it's tradition isn't it. No matter what you do you'll never get this lot away from their traditions," Sweet Pea said with a shrug as he glanced around the packed bar "And, _anyway_ , we didn't watch yours. Kept our eyes down," he continued as he leaned back down, pushed her bag out of his way and began to line up his shot once more.

"Wow thanks," Toni rolled her eyes "You're such gentlemen."

They were interrupted as a loud cheer went up and the lights cut out, a spotlight spun so it was trained on the stage and Toni let out another loud huff. Beside her Sweet Pea's face lit up into a laugh and she reached over to punch him in the shoulder.

The three of them all glanced up as the silhouette of a slim girl with long, wild curls stepped up onto the stage, raising a microphone to her lips she began to sing " _My demons are begging me to open up my mouth. I need them, mechanically make the words come out. They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce. Ignite me, licking at the flame they bring about…_ "

The looks they exchanged were brief as the lights flashed up and the girl reached the pole. Sweet Pea's eyebrows arched and he couldn't help but nudge the open mouthed Toni sitting beside him with his elbow as the girl's arm curled around the pole and her head lay backwards.

" _I sold my soul to a three-piece. And he told me I was holy. He's got me down on both knees. But it's the Devil that's tryna hold me down, hold me down…_ "

There was a spluttering sound as the girl on stage brushed her hair from her face, the light hit her properly and she sent a wink out to the rest of the bar "Eyes down!" Fangs exclaimed almost choking on his beer and waving his arm over to his two friends " _Eyes down_!"

Sweet Pea let out a shout of irritation as Fangs' hand slapped against his shoulder "Dude?! It's an initiation we're just watching what-?"

"You can't watch," Fangs insisted keeping his eyes lowered to the floor as he turned to his two friends "Because that-" he continued jabbing his finger over in the direction of the stage "-is _Bambi_."

Both Sweet Pea and Toni slowly looked back to the stage for a few seconds, just in time to watch their childhood friend rip open her blazer to reveal a cropped lace top beneath.

"Oh my god that's Bambi," they said together, Sweet Pea turning away as Toni's hands covered her eyes. They hadn't seen their friend, Bambi to them but Noelle to everyone else, for a couple of years but as soon as it was pointed out there was no mistaking that it was her.

"This is why it was such a secret," Toni grumbled as a round of applause went up and Tall Boy stepped onto the stage to present the bowing girl with her jacket.

"How have we missed that she's home?"

"Because you're terrible friends?" spreading her arms Noelle sent her three best friends a grin filled with as much innocence as she could muster when they all turned to stare at her with shocked, happy and slightly irritated expressions "Surprise?"


	2. Chapter One

Clutching onto the strap of her bag Noelle took a deep breath in through her nose as she stared up to the front doors of Southside High.

She was nervous.

She hadn't planned for feeling nervous.

Furrowing her brow she bit down on her bottom lip and pushed herself to take more steps forward. It wasn't like she wouldn't know people in there! Fangs was in there, Sweet Pea, Toni...all the other serpents.

"Bag in the tray," a bored sounding man dressed in a security outfit said as she passed through the metal detector with no issue. Snatching it up almost as soon as she let it go he held it away from her as he unzipped the top and rifled through the contents "All good," he said shoving it back into her arms.

"Hey, thanks!" Noelle answered with a sarcastic smile as she slung her bag back onto her shoulder. Her eyebrows raised and an actual, genuine smile appeared on her lips when she spotted a familiar flash of pink hair "Oh thank god you're here," she said with a sigh of relief as she caught up with Toni and slipped her arm through her friend's "I thought I'd have to hunt you out."

"As if I'd let you arrive alone," Toni replied with a roll of her eyes as she nudged Noelle's side with her elbow "Not that I thought you'd be nervous or anything," she added with a teasing glance.

"Shut up," Noelle answered with a roll of her eyes, the two girls spinning on the spot as they heard the sound of the metal detectors wailing.

"It's the pins on my hat."

"Aha, your fellow newbie has arrived," Toni said squeezing Noelle's hand to encourage her to turn back around to face the doors.

"And here's me thinking I was special!"

"You'll always be special to me Bambi," Toni teased reaching over and pinching Noelle's cheek, dodging passed her arms as they tried to bat her away "Okay, okay come on," she continued when she spotted that the next student she was waiting for was finally done with the door security "Forsythe Pendleton Jones III."

The name caught her attention almost immediately and she turned around just in time to see the confused look on the dark haired boy's face at the sound of his full name. Even as a Serpent who had been gone a couple of years she knew how special FP Jones and his family were to the gang.

But there was also a different hint of recognition as he looked over to them and his green eyes locked with hers.

"Uh it's Jughead, actually."

Noelle's nose wrinkled up slightly "Really?" the question left her lips without her brain catching up to go over whether or not it was entirely appropriate or said in the right tone "I mean…"

"I'm Toni Topaz," Toni hurried forward, pushing Noelle behind her "And this is Bambi."

Her eyes rolled and she shoved her friend out of the way once more "Or you could call me Noelle like a normal person," she said holding her hand out to shake Jughead's "Noelle Bamber," she said smiling to him. There didn't seem to be that hint of recognition she was feeling as he sent her a tentative smile back and she wondered if her alleyboy had just been someone who looked similar to him.

"Hence; Bambi," Toni continued for her spreading her arms wide and letting out a laugh "Anyway," she said nodding her head for the two newbies to follow her throughout the corridors "I was supposed to give you the full animatronic tour but some robots went insane and started killing the guests, so, we'll have to wing it," she said turning a corner and jogging down some stairs.

Chancing a glance to her left Noelle allowed herself to actually look over the slumped form of Jughead Jones. His hands were pushed into the pockets of his denim jacket and a grey, crown shaped beanie was shoved over messy dark hair. He was definitely the same guy she had bumped into on her way to the White Wyrm the night of her initiation dance, she was sure of it.

And she hated to admit it, even to just herself, but the squirming in her stomach was no longer down to nerves.

"Classrooms don't have WiFi," Toni was saying and Noelle shook her head to pull herself out of her own thoughts "Bathroom stalls don't have doors."

"Sounds amazing," Noelle said in a monotone voice.

Jughead let out a small laugh and glanced to her out of the corner of his eye. She cursed her heart beat as it skipped at his attention "What about the school paper?" he asked quickening his step slightly so he was walking alongside Toni "The Red and Black?"

"Yeah, it no longer exists. Censorship? Budget cuts? Take your pick," as Toni spoke Noelle couldn't stop her eyes from wandering around the corridors the three of them were walking through. Some stares back were friendly, others wary and, worryingly, some filled with hatred. "To your right you'll find a glimpse of jingle-jangle being consumed in its natural habitat."

Noelle's attention diverted over to where a group of students were standing near the lockers, not even bothering to hide their drug taking.

"I'm sorry - _jingle-jangle_?" if she hadn't been spending the past couple of weeks in the company of the serpents and hanging around the White Wyrm Noelle was pretty sure she'd be asking the same, scoffed, question as Jughead.

"This place is crawling with the JJ, a highly addictive total gutter drug," Toni explained before jabbing her elbow back toward Noelle when she spotted her still looking "So let's not touch that," she continued with a pointed look as Noelle held her hands up innocently.

The weight in her chest seemed to lift as she followed a couple of steps behind Toni and Jughead into the cafeteria. Her eyes had immediately spotted the rowdy group across the room, picking out Fangs instantly and, as well as the company of more familiar people, she knew there was no way she could fawn over Jughead when Fangs and Sweet Pea were around.

Her traitor of a heart would just have to take a back seat.

"All right," Toni said clapping her hands together "Here in the cafeteria - Ghoulies sit over there. Rival gang, drug dealers, street racers, rumours of cannibalism...don't ask," Noelle's eyebrows raised slightly at Toni's explanation. She'd never really heard much about the rival gang in the Southside and, after that explanation, she wasn't sure she ever wanted to again "And we sit over there. With the serpents."

Just as Jughead asked "You're Southside Serpents?" all and any of Noelle's worries disappeared as a wide grin came to her face and she bounded over to where Sweet Pea was perched on top of one of the tables.

"You finally made it then," he greeted her by bumping his fist against hers before throwing an arm around her shoulders and tugging her into his side in a tight hug "Fogarty was fretting," he continued flicking a piece of paper he'd rolled up into a ball between his fingers across the table to where Fangs was scowling.

"I was not," he said in a grumble as she pulled away from Sweet Pea and he opened up his arms for her "Knew you'd make it in okay," he said pressing a quick, welcoming kiss to her cheekbone.

"Actually, I'm gonna sit alone," with matching frowns they all turned their heads over to where Jughead was inching away from them "Just, you know, finish my book and brood."

"Uhm, hi, I'm confused," Noelle began, raising her hand and ignoring Fangs squeezing her waist in an attempt to shut her up "Aren't you, like, a Serpent by blood? The son of FP Jones?"

Jughead's eyes darted between all of the confused eyes staring over to him "Yeah," he said with a shrug when he realised that it had been a genuine question "So? I self-identify as a loner not a pack animal. I'm just gonna put my head down and try and get through this, okay?"

Tilting her head to one side Noelle went to speak but Fangs shook his head.

"Hey, you wanna get through this you should hang with the Serpents," Toni spoke the words going through everyone's mind "If the Ghoulies get a whiff that you're alone and vulnerable, they'll make you their bitch faster than you can say American History X."

"You can't make him do something he isn't into," Noelle called over to Toni, nodding her head to encourage her friend to leave the retreating Jughead and join them at their table.

"Up to him if he wants to put himself into danger," Sweet Pea added with a shrug as Toni dropped down into the free seat opposite where he was perched and leaned with her chin in her palm "Don't see why we have to bow down to him just because he's FP's son," he added in a grumble, glaring over to the back of Jughead's beanie hat as he raised his can of coke to his lips.

"Ohhh stop," Noelle said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes as she pushed herself away from where she was leaning against Fangs' side so she could reach over to shove Sweet Pea's shoulder "Good mood today please," she said with a sweet smile, gesturing to the corners of her mouth for him to mirror "It's my first day too."

Simply rolling his eyes Sweet Pea hopped down from his chosen seat "I will not give in to peer pressure," he continued throwing her a cheeky smirk and a wink as the others followed on and also got to their feet.

"You two are literally the worst," she sniped back as Fangs hurried passed her and ruffled her hair. Hitching her bag further onto her shoulder she fell into step beside Toni and couldn't help but throw a glance backwards to where Jughead was still sitting at his own table "So, what's his story then?" she asked Toni with as much innocence in her tone as she could muster.

She couldn't deny that there was something about her fellow newbie that spiked her interest. The slight stoop to his shoulders when he walked, how he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and the fact that her fingers itched to run through his messy dark hair.

She only hoped all of that hadn't come across in the simple question she'd said aloud.

"Why? You into him?"

Her eyes raised to the ceiling and a sigh passed through her lips as she looked over to the smirking Toni "No," she shook her head and knew that, this time, her tone was a lot more unconvincing "He's FP Jones' son, he's not wearing his serpent jacket and he won't sit with us?" she asked with a frown of confusion "Fangs can't wait to get his hands on his serpent credentials and I know he's just waiting for Sweet Pea to arrange the tests for him."

"Jughead isn't a serpent," Toni said tucking her hands into the pockets of her own leather jacket "He grew up with the Northsiders. Went to Riverdale High and hangs with all kinds of Northside friends, the serpents have probably always been vilified to him so now FP is in jail and he's forced to come here with us he probably doesn't know what to think."

Ahead of them Fangs and Sweet Pea were roaring with laughter over something that had been said, the latter grabbing the former into a headlock as they walked "Can't see why he'd be reluctant to hang with those guys," she said in an overly sarcastic manner "That why you're so eager to show him round?"

"Well _I'm_ not into him if that's what you're asking," Toni smirked in reply as she wriggled her eyebrows "But yes. Not only do I not want him to be in danger from the Ghoulies but I wanna show him that we aren't these ruthless, thug like gang members the Northside have probably had him thinking his entire life."

"Well consider me in," Noelle said with a smile as she stopped in front of Toni just before they entered their first class "Because I'm pretty sure those guys aren't going to be helpful in the welcoming sense," she added with a roll of her eyes as her head jerked to where the boys had disappeared into the classroom.

"R _i_ ght," Toni said with a knowing look as she linked her arm through Noelle's and guided her in through the door "Phillips, Bambi. Bambi, Phillips," she said as they passed by the tired looking teacher leaning on his desk "She'll be sitting next to me," she added before the two of them made their way to the back of the class, passing a slumped over Jughead on the way.

"How'd he get here before us?" Noelle asked in a whisper as she tugged her notebook and pen out of her bag before she tucked it beneath her chair.

"Must have gone the short way around," Toni answered with a smirk, mirroring Noelle's actions and flipping her notebook open.

Noelle rolled her eyes as she pulled the lid off her pen and settled down at the ready to take notes. With her head leaning in the palm of her hand she listened as Mr Phillips began his lesson and couldn't help but get distracted by the room around her. There were tense expressions on both Fangs and Sweet Pea's faces a couple of seats away as the latter kept typing away angrily on his phone.

"Probably a bet or something," Toni whispered over to her, noticing her distraction "It'll be nothing."

Nodding her head Noelle sent her friend a tight lipped smile as she settled back in her chair and allowed her eyes to wander over to where Jughead was sitting a couple of seats away. He had been taking notes religiously, sitting hunched over his own notebook as he hung onto every word their English Literature teacher was telling them.

"Fahrenheit 451, by one of my favourite authors, Ray Bradbury. Let's start with the title. Can anyone tell me its significance?"

She knew the answer but she kept her head down. When she had decided to come back to Riverdale she had gotten in touch with Southside High to make sure she was all caught up with where they were in their curriculum.

After a few phone calls and multiple emails she had managed to get most of the material behind what they were going to be taught over the course of the next year. The main subject eager to hand over the information being English Literature and she had spent a lot of her time reading over Mr Phillips' notes and the books he recommended.

"What?!" Noelle jumped in her seat at the sound of Sweet Pea's shout, glancing up from her notes as she watched him get to his feet "Damn it!"

Her eyes followed him as he stormed out of the classroom, raising his phone to his ear.

"Leave him," Toni said reaching over to grasp onto Noelle's sleeve as she twitched in her seat "It's fine."

"People, there's a burning book on the cover!"

"Fahrenheit 451 is the temperature at which paper burns," her interest was distracted once again at the sound of Jughead's voice while the entire classroom fell into silence at the sound of someone answering "'It was a pleasure to burn'."

"Indeed," Mr Phillips said clapping his hands together "Thank you Mr-" he paused for a second as he glanced down to a piece of paper sitting on his desk "-Jones. And welcome to hell."

Scrambling in her seat at the sound of the bell ringing Noelle threw her bag onto her shoulder and got to her feet. She had been hoping to have a word with the teacher once the lesson was over, let him know he didn't have to call her _Bambi_ for a start, but with Sweet Pea storming out in such a manner she knew it would have to be put on the back burner.

"Uh, hi, Mr Phillips?"

At the sound of Jughead's voice her feet came to a stop as she stepped out into the corridor. Pushing her hair from her face she stayed leaning against the wall just to the side of the door frame as Toni and Fangs disappeared down the hallway.

"I heard you used to advise the school paper, I was wondering what happened?"

"Drugs and gangs came to Southside High," Mr Phillips replied with a sigh "Trying to get students interested in the school paper was an exercise in futility."

"I'm interested. I have experience. When I was at Riverdale High I wrote for the Blue and Gold," Noelle leaned closer as Jughead continued "I'll put in the work."

" _Noe!"_

She jumped at the sound of the nickname only one person she knew used being hissed from down the hallway, her neck craning over the heads of people walking passed to see Fangs waving for her to follow him "Is this what my life is going to be like now?" she asked barging her shoulder into his arm "Being dragged from one drama to the next?"

Fangs grinned across to her, his eyes sparkling, as he replied "Well you _did_ choose to become a serpent Noe," he said dodging out of the way of her elbow with a laugh alive on his face.

"Hey," she said reaching out for Toni as both she and Fangs caught up with her. Linking her arm through her friend's she pulled her close to her side "I have an idea on how we can get Jughead Jones to trust us. You still have your camera right?"

* * *

" _You're the newbie and the newbie brings the food_ ," Noelle grumbled beneath her breath in a very bad impression of Sweet Pea as she wrapped her coat closer around herself and jogged up the steps leading to Pops. It had taken her a while but at least she had managed to get him to hand over the cash for everyone's food.

"Hey," she said with a smile as she leaned up onto her toes to rest her arms on the countertop "I'm here to pick up an order for the Southside?"

The older gentleman behind the counter sent her a warm smile and told her the price "It'll be ready in a few moments," he said as he turned away for a few seconds and reappeared with a strawberry milkshake "You can have this while you wait."

"I...thanks!" Noelle answered as she took a sip through the straw, placing her hand on her chest and nodding her head as an 'Mmm' sound left her "This is amazing," she said plucking the milkshake up into her hand and turning to see if there was a free booth she could stretch out in while she was waiting.

"Oh! Hey!" she exclaimed jumping slightly when she spotted the newly familiar figure of Jughead Jones heading toward her.

His eyes narrowed slightly and he tilted his head to one side "Hi," he said with a smile, raising his hand in an awkward wave "You picking up a take out?"

" _Roped_ into picking up the take out," she corrected him with a roll of her eyes "Sweet Pea can be quite persuasive when he wants to be," she added shaking her head "You?"

"I come in here to write," he answered with a shrug and her interest piqued "It's quiet, I get inspired here."

"And I bet the milkshakes help," she replied taking another sip and smiling when he laughed.

"Yeah I can't deny that," he answered nodding his head "I'm actually on my way out to see my girlfriend," he continued jabbing his thumb over to the door "I'll catch you in school tomorrow?"

"You sure will," she said arching her eyebrows over to him and waving as she ignored the sink of disappointment in her stomach and watched him slip out of the door "You sure will?" she repeated beneath her breath with a frown and a shake of her head.

"I don't care, Archie, this is nonnegotiable," slipping into one of the free booths she couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on behind her "That drive-by he did was a kind gesture, but this, this is like...I don't wanna call it a test, though it kind of is."

"What am I being tested for?"

"Not you, my father. Can he just be a dad for one night? No agenda other than getting to know someone who's important to me."

"Order for the Southside!"

Noelle grinned as she slipped out of the booth, nodding her head to the couple sat behind her as they turned in their seats to catch a glimpse of the serpent in the diner "Hi," she said waving her hand and moving to stand closer to their table "Noelle Bamber," she introduced herself offering her hand to the good looking, ginger haired boy staring up to her with wide eyes.

"Veronica Lodge," the dark haired girl sat opposite him cut through in a sickly sweet tone as she leaned over the table to take the hand Noelle was holding out "Of the Park Avenue Lodges."

"Congratulations?" Noelle answered taking her hand back "And who is this? Your bodyguard?"

"Archie Andrews," the beautiful ginger boy said with a chuckle as he finally took her hand "You new to town?"

"To the Southside yes," she said noticing the look on Veronica's face, especially when she turned and the other girl was able to see the Serpent logo taking up most of the back of her leather jacket "But maybe I'll see you around," she added with a wink before she turned to head back to the counter to pick up their food "It was lovely meeting you," she called over her shoulder, chancing a glance back to see that Archie was watching her leave with a smile on his face while Veronica's had darkened into a frown.

"Enjoy," Pop said with that warm smile still on his face as he handed her the two bags filled to the brim with take out food "Are you alright carrying those?"

"I'll be fine, thank you," she said gathering up both bags in her arms, thanking him once again as he emerged out from behind the counter to hold the front doors open for her. Jogging down the steps she paused when she spotted the flash of red hair in one of the windows.

Archie turned his head just as she craned her neck to catch one last glimpse at the Northside couple. Nodding her head toward him she let out a laugh when he raised his hand in a wave and Veronica batted it back down again.

Riverdale was proving to be more interesting than she could ever have imagined.

* * *

Okay, be kind...I've been so scared to post this...idk why. But here's Noelle! She's literally like my baby I love her a lot so I've always been a bit nervous to post her...but I think I need to stop posting edits and actually post some writing haha!

Let me know what you think :)

My tumblr is also siriussblackx if you'd like to follow me there too!


	3. Chapter Two

Leaning with her shoulder against the side of Toni's family trailer hiding from the slight chill in the breeze Noelle plastered a grin on her face when she spotted the front door was slowly opening "Good morning!"

"You're in a good mood," Toni said, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, as she shut the door to her trailer behind her and jogged down the steps to where Noelle pushed herself into a more upright position to wait for her at the bottom "Is this still about those Northsiders you were terrorising the other night?"

"I wouldn't say terrorising but he was pretty cute," Noelle answered with a shrug as the two of them began their walk to school.

She heard him before she saw him, rolling her eyes and folding her arms over her stomach and letting out a sigh "If you're talking about that Northsider again Bambi I swear to God," Sweet Pea's tone boomed as both he and Fangs joined their walk from a gap in the trailers to their left "The guy sounds like a douche to me."

"Something you would know all about being one yourself," Noelle answered with a smile, a laugh bursting from her chest as he reached out to poke her in the side. Jogging on away from him she landed in step alongside Fangs "I was just in a good mood and Toni was teasing me," she said as his arm landed around her shoulders.

"Nothing to do with me Noe," he answered, tugging her closer to his side and glancing to her out of the corner of his eye, one of his big, dopey smiles decorating his face "Hey, have you got any food with you?"

"Honestly what did you do before I came back?" she asked as she swung her bag from where it had been laying over her back to her front. Digging through it she found the spare breakfast bar she had thrown in specifically for this moment and handed it over to him.

It had always been the same when they were younger. Before she moved away she and Fangs would walk to their school together every morning and her mother would always sneak in a second bar of the chocolatey breakfast bars she sent Noelle in with. Her mother always did have a soft spot when it came to Fangs Fogarty, that smile and those big eyes melting her heart every time he fluttered his eyelashes.

He would have got away with murder if it was down to April Bamber to do the ruling.

"Thinking about her again?"

She'd had the wistful look on her face which told Fangs she was lost in her thoughts. Her fingers were still gripped onto the strap keeping her bag on her shoulder and her teeth chewed on her pouty bottom lip.

She glanced up to him as he squeezed her tightly to his side and nodded her head "She'd be so glad I was back here with you," she said leaning her head on his shoulder for a second "She always felt guilty for taking me away."

"Well thank god you're back helping me keep these boys in line," Toni said skipping ahead and poking Noelle in the side "If any one knew how to control these ruffians it was Mama Bamber."

"And she taught me everything she knew," Noelle answered turning slightly to point her finger toward Sweet Pea "So watch your back."

He raised his chin toward her and spread his arms wide "What have I done now?"

"It's not what you've done it's whatever you're planning to do," she warned with narrowed eyes and her finger still pointing in his direction "Don't think I'll be letting you get away with anything," she continued as the four of them made their way up the steps and through the main doors of their school.

"And here's me thinking I was your favourite," Sweet Pea teased reaching out and wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around on the spot.

"Sweet Pea put the girl down please!"

Noelle was still laughing as she was placed back down onto her feet, reaching over and slapping Sweet Pea on the shoulder "It's fine Mr Phillips honestly," she said turning around to see the English teacher was heading their way with Jughead Jones by his side "I'm fine," she continued absentmindedly reaching up to fix her hair.

Beside her Sweet Pea and Fangs shared an eye roll.

"Anyway," Jughead spoke up as the two serpent boys pushed their way passed the teacher and disappeared off down the corridor "That will be no problem for me Mr Phillips," he continued sending the teacher a smile.

Noelle and Toni glanced to one another before they turned on their heels and followed Jughead in the opposite direction to where the others had headed "So what was that about?" Noelle asked innocently when she finally caught him up.

Jughead seemed confused and slightly suspicious as his eyes flickered between the two of them "Uh, I asked Mr Phillips about bringing the newspaper back," he said with a shrug "He read some of my work online and said he'd consider it."

"On the condition that…" Toni began, waving her hands to encourage him to continue.

"No gangs, no jingle-jangle," Jug answered and the two girls exchanged another glance behind his back "So I'm sorry but it just means more sitting on my own."

"That's not what we were after Jug," Noelle said with a roll of her eyes as she hurried to catch him up once again, placing her hand on his shoulder "We…"

"-wanna help!" Toni continued on for her, ignoring her as she leaned behind Jughead to mouth "what?" "You can't run a whole newspaper alone! Can he Bambi?"

"I...I guess not!" Noelle exclaimed batting Toni's hand away as she reached over to poke her in the side "It's a big job. Lots to cover!"

Jughead's eyes narrowed as the two girls stopped in front of him, both sending him wide grins "And you're sure?" he asked with a slight edge of suspicion to his tone.

"Of course!" Toni said clapping her hands together and nodding her head "Right Bambi?" she asked jabbing her elbow toward Noelle's side without a falter in her smile.

"Right oh terrifying friend of mine," Noelle answered dodging out of the way of Toni before she glanced up and sent Jughead a smile of her own "But yes. Newspaper, I can write for a newspaper."

He looked amused as he glanced between the two of them, the two of them some of the last people he would expect to want to stay behind to work on a school newspaper with him "Sure," he said with a nod, though not sounding overly convinced that it was going to happen "I could never have ran the Blue and Gold back at Riverdale High alone it'll be good to have help."

"Great," Toni nodded "And I can show you both where the office is after school if you like?" she continued with a question, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder "I used to work as the photographer on it when it was still running," she explained with a shrug when the two standing with her looked to her in confusion.

"Perfect," Jughead grinned as the bell rang "I'll meet you here later."

Noelle's lips pursed as she turned around and slapped the back of her hand against Toni's arm "I can't believe you just signed me up for that!"

"For what?" Toni asked as the two of them made their way to their first class "I hate to remind you Bambi but this was your idea in the first place."

"It was my idea for you to offer to become the photographer for the newspaper so I could come and hang out in the office every now and then with you guys when you were working late!" Noelle exclaimed "But now I'm a writer?"

"You could be a writer," Toni shrugged "You know how to put words together on a page to form a sentence right?"

"I mean...last time I checked?" Noelle answered glancing to Toni out of the corner of her narrowed eyes "Phillips told him no gangs."

"So we'll leave the boys at home for this one!" was the exclaimed reply as the two girls turned around to head to their history class "Come on Bambi," she added with a chuckle and an arch to her eyebrows "It'll be fun!"

* * *

By the time Noelle and Toni had finally got away from the boys (and the math teacher who had attempted to consider giving them detention) Jughead was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his hands tucked in the pockets of his denim jacket.

"Sorry!" Noelle exclaimed as they came skidding to a halt at his feet, practically making him jump out of his skin "We know we're late it's...it's a long story."

"I'm sure," Jughead answered with a nod of his head as he pushed away from where he was leaning "Serpent business?"

Arching her eyebrows Noelle nudged her shoulder against his as the two of them followed closely behind Toni "You don't wanna know that," she said in a teasing tone pointing a finger toward him "No gangs remember," she added sending him a pointed look as she wiped a finger along one of the cabinets they were passing, wrinkling her nose in disgust and brushing her hand on her jeans.

"Right," he answered slowly and with an edge of confusion that made her inwardly cringe.

What was it about this boy that turned her into the biggest dork on the planet?

"So this is it," Toni called over her shoulder as she turned into a doorway, flipping the light switch on she spread her arms wide once both Noelle and Jughead had followed her inside "Looks like the cleaners have especially ignored this area of the school," she continued as she crossed the room and flung open the curtains, a loud cough leaving her chest as a cloud of dust enveloped her.

"Well, it's no New York Times," Jug said as he glanced around the room, waving his arms as Noelle pulled a sheet off one of the tables and another cloud of dust burst up into the air.

"Sorry," she said with an innocent smile as she helped him wave the dust away.

"But, hey, kudos on finding your safe space snowflake," Toni smiled brushing her hands down her jacket and glancing around the room once more "Even if it is three parts dust."

"We can sort that out though," Noelle replied spinning on the spot before she placed her hands on her hips "We'll get this place up and running in no time."

Her heart skipped as a grin of excitement came to his face and he turned to her with a nod "It definitely has potential! And I still have you marked down as a writer?"

Noelle paused for a second, her hands clasped together in front of her as she stared back to him with arched eyebrows "I...yes!" she said throwing a glance over to a nodding Toni "Yes of course," she continued with a, less shocked and unconvincing, smile.

"So, all I need now is a photographer with an amazing eye and a hunger for social justice, and I think I'll be set," he said turning slightly to send Toni a sweet smile.

"You know I'm already in Jones," she answered with a roll of her eyes as she wandered over to stand in between him and Noelle. There was a look on her face and a ease to her stance that made Noelle want to punch her in the arm.

Instead she jumped as the door burst open and Sweet Pea, Fangs and the other guys stormed into the room. How they had managed to find them, how they possibly knew where the newspaper office was, she'd never know.

"Topaz. Bambi. Let's bounce," Sweet Pea said folding his arms over his chest and sparing a slow glance over to Jughead "Jones, wanna come with? We're going to the quarry."

Jughead seemed shocked he was included in the invitation as the eyes of all the serpents standing in front of him turned to await his answer "Uh, I don't have my beach bod yet," he answered shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket as Sweet Pea's eyes narrowed.

"What? You'll ask for help from the Serpents when you need us, but you won't hang with us?" he asked, shaking Noelle's hand off his arm he stepped forward "Don't come crawling to us, hat in hand, when some Ghoulie decides to earn his stripes by taking out FP Jones' kid."

Jughead stood his ground, his chin raising "Duly noted. Thank you, Sweet Pea, I appreciate what you and the Serpents have done for me and my dad, I do. But I'm done. Okay?" he said with a shrug of his shoulders before he added "No more favours coming your way."

Noelle sent Toni a wide eyed look as Sweet Pea took a few more paces toward Jug, the hand she had reached out toward him hanging in the air helplessly "Do something?" she mouthed to Fangs who simply sent her a shrug in reply.

"Hey, hey, he made up his mind, okay?" Toni said dodging around Jughead and standing in between the two boys. Reaching up she placed her hand on Sweet Pea's chest and pushed him back a step "Take the hint, Sweet Pea. He's just not that into you," she added before she pushed passed him, grasping onto the back of his jacket to pull him with her "Let's motor. Catch you later, Jones."

Dodging her way through the boys without a word to any of them Noelle hurried to catch up with Toni "You think we're in?"

"All we're doing is befriending the guy Bambi," was the eyerolled answer "...you do know he has a girlfriend right?"

Toni let out a loud laugh as Noelle dug her knuckles into her shoulder "Of course I know," she said with a huff "And I don't like him in that way anyway," she continued sneaking a glance over her shoulder to where Fangs and Sweet Pea were following them, deep in conversation "So don't let them lot hear you speak like that!"

"Whatever," Toni answered, her shoulders raising and falling into a nonchalant shrug, as they all burst out of the doors "You hop on with Fangs, I'll get a lift with Sweets."

"Who said I'm offering lifts?" Sweet Pea asked dodging away from Toni as they made their way over to the motorbikes parked not too far away.

"You a safe driver Fogarty?" Noelle asked narrowing her eyes teasingly as Fangs handed her the spare helmet he had brought along with him. Answered with just a roll of his eyes she waited for him to get onto the bike before she climbed on after him, wrapping her arms around his waist once her helmet was safely and securely on.

"Yes I'm a safe driver Bamber," he answered for her once they had come to a stop in a parking space by the quarry. He seemed tense, ripping his helmet from his head before hooking it in the crook of his arm and barely glancing to her when he turned to wander over to where Sweet Pea had pulled his bike up.

Glancing down to the clearing Noelle spotted there were more serpents already there and a campfire already burning. Quickening her pace she hooked her arm through Fangs' free one and squeezed him close to her side "Are you mad I've got a new friend," she said jutting her bottom lip out into a pout.

Raising his eyes to the sky Fangs couldn't help but let out a laugh as he untangled their arms so he was able to throw his around her shoulders "Shut up," he said as the two of them followed Sweet Pea and Toni down the pathway "The guy just...bugs me."

"He's alright once you get to know him," Noelle replied jabbing her elbow into his side and sending him a pointed look.

"He doesn't want us to get to know him though Bambi."

"Just because he doesn't want to become a part of the serpents doesn't mean you're banned from being his friend," she said raising her eyebrows "It'd probably be good for you to branch out."

A muscle tensed in his jaw before he glanced down to her to see she was joking "He hates us Noelle," he said with a slight warning edge to his tone but a smile on his face "I just don't want you getting your feelings hurt."

"Hey, I'm a big girl," she replied leaning her head down so it was resting on his shoulder as they walked "I think I can handle Jughead Jones."

Fangs sent her a smile as she squeezed him close once more before she untangled herself from him and made her way over to where Toni was sitting. Letting out a sigh he tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket following her lead and taking a can of beer from Sweet Pea before he took a seat in the empty spot beside her.

Noelle smiled as she tucked her legs beneath herself and cracked open a can of Diet Coke she had nabbed from the cooler. Leaning over Toni wriggled her arm through Noelle's and shuffled closer to her as the older serpents began to tell stories of time gone by.

She wished this was the view of the serpents everyone could have. Loud laughs echoed around the quarry as embarrassing stories were shared, the younger serpents trying to finish off the sentences before the older got them out.

If only Jughead could see this side of them.

"So when are you getting your serpent credentials?" she asked as she moved closer to Fangs. With Sweet Pea and Toni off playing some drinking game with Birdie and the other older serpents they were the only two left sat by the fire.

"Waiting for Sweets to sort everything out," Fangs answered as Noelle lay her head on his shoulder and curled up close to his side "Not all of us can just turn up unannounced and become a fully fledged serpent overnight," he teased reaching over to poke her nose.

"That's not how it happened and you know it," Noelle replied with a tut as she slapped his chest with the back of her hand and sent him a glare when he answered with a laugh.

"Hey we're heading to the Wyrm!" Sweet Pea called over to the two of them "Are you guys coming?"

"I'm gunna head home," Noelle answered as both she and Fangs got to their feet, brushing the dirt from her jeans "My guardian expects me in-" she paused to glance down to her phone screen "-a half hour ago oops," she continued not sounding at all bothered and adding in a roll of her eyes.

She had explained to her friends when she'd first arrived that she would be sharing her home with a long lost aunt from her father's side. At least until she was old enough to live alone.

"I'll drop you there on the wa-"

"No," she cut through Fangs' offer, her eyes widening when she realised how quickly she'd turned him down "I can make my way I'm fine," she said with a more relaxed smile and an overly nonchalant shrug.

"Noe-"

"I have legs Fangs I'll be fine!" she brushed off with a laugh, the sound of her phone ringing pulling her attention away "Hello?"

Fangs frowned as she plugged her other ear with her finger and turned away from him, asking the person on the other end to repeat what they'd said. Her shoulders were tense as she walked in a small circle and, as their eyes met for a second, he sent her a questioning gaze.

"Toni," she said once she tucked her phone into the back pocket of her jeans "No Wyrm for you tonight. It's Jughead. He's been attacked at the school."


	4. Chapter Three

"So how was it?"

Raising her head from where she'd had it rested on her bag Noelle sent the smirking Sweet Pea a questioning look "What are you on about?" she asked scowling as he pulled the chair beside her out and dropped down into it.

"You know," he replied nudging her with his elbow as Fangs sat opposite them "Meeting the angel of the north _side_ Betty Cooper."

Noelle rolled her eyes before she lay her head back down and shared a glance with the unimpressed looking Toni sitting on her other side. The previous night, after Jughead had called her to tell her about the attack, had gone better than she had ever expected it to.

Betty Cooper, also known as the girlfriend she was constantly reminded of, wasn't as bad as Noelle had been picturing. Sure she wasn't exactly thrilled with her boyfriend being over on the southside and she did look to Noelle with slight suspicion when she hooked a finger under Jug's chin to inspect the injuries she was cleaning up for him but she wasn't... _terrible_.

Not that she was going to admit that to Sweet Pea and Fangs or anything.

"He told her it was a motorbike accident," she said with an arch to her eyebrows. Betty Cooper may not be terrible but she couldn't keep the fact that Jughead wouldn't tell her what was actually going on to herself.

"Wow Bambi, you'll be married within the month."

"I am literally going to kill you one of these days," she said laughing through her scowl as she leaned over to poke him in the side "I'm serious, you better watch your back Sweet Pea!" she continued as he caught her hand at the wrist and countered with a poke of his own as Fangs rolled his eyes at them from his seat opposite.

"Will you two behave," Toni said with a sigh as Noelle elbowed Sweet Pea in the side. The four of them all glanced up at the sight of a shadow crossing the table they were sitting at.

Jughead, still looking a bit beaten up and very tired, had wandered over to where they were sitting. Bag slung over his shoulder he looked a little sheepish as he sent them all a small smile "Is this seat taken?"

Noelle sent the two boys already sat with them a look as Toni reached over to move her back from where it was sat on the table in front of the seat Jughead was talking about "So," she began leaning over and crossing her arms "Are we having a meeting for the paper today?"

* * *

"I just think it's something everyone's afraid to say."

Noelle nodded as she wandered after Jughead through the endless amounts of bookcases "So you're really saying we have a serial killer on our hands?" she asked with a frown of confusion as she hugged some of the books they had already picked out against her chest "Don't you think that's a little...dramatic?"

It had been something they had discussed at the meeting for the Red and Black the previous day. Being the true crime nerds, as Noelle called them, that they were Jughead and Toni had begun to discuss the case of the Black Hood, a menace going around the town seemingly hunting down people he viewed as sinners.

She had just listened at first, chin in the palm of her hand as her eyes darted between the two. She only spoke up when they began discussing other cases ("New Orleans had the Axeman" "There was the Zodiac in San Francisco" "Texarkana Phantom Killer!") to reluctantly admit she wasn't as educated on the world of serial killers as they seemed to be.

They had looked at her in an offended manner, she had reminded them they were the ones obsessing over _killers_ and Jughead had asked her if she wanted to accompany him in the library the next day.

Which was why she was trailing behind him in the true crime section accepting books she 'should read' that would probably never let her sleep again.

"So, what made you interested in these types of things?" she asked as he handed over a copy of a book about someone named 'Jack the Ripper' "Do you just never sleep or…?"

Jughead let out a laugh as he grabbed hold of a book for himself "It just interests me," he said with a shrug "Especially with everything that's going on in Riverdale recently."

"Not getting tips from these things then," she replied with a wriggle of her eyebrows as she lifted her pile of books the best she could.

He laughed once more "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a serial killer?"

Noelle stumbled slightly before regaining her composure. It had been the first time he had mentioned their meeting in the alleyway, she'd started thinking she had dreamt it all up in her mind and it hadn't actually happened "Probably just a _few_ more," she said sending him an overdramatic terrified glance as the two of them plonked their books on the librarian's desk.

"Are these research for school?" the older lady asked as she glanced from the titles of the books sat before her to the two teenagers. The look of suspicion in her eyes and tone a lot more real than Noelle's earlier joke.

"Research, but not for school," Jug admitted as she began to scan them.

"It's a terrible thing, what's going on in this town."

Sharing a smile with Noelle Jughead nodded his head in agreement "Who would've thunk it? A serial killer in Riverdale?"

The librarian looked confused for a second before she waved it off "I'm not just talking about him," she said as she moved from Jughead's books to Noelle's "I'm also talking about that awful video those boys put out."

With her eyebrows furrowing in confusion Noelle accepted the pile of books being pushed her way and smiled her thanks before she and Jughead turned to walk away "What was she talking about?" she asked nudging his shoulder with her own. She knew that if anything else untoward was happening in Riverdale he would be the first to know, even if it did mean admitting her journalistic brain was slacking.

But, to her surprise, Jughead was also frowning in confusion as he slung his bag to his front and jammed his books inside "I have no idea," he said with a shrug as they wandered out of the doors "But I plan on finding out."

He emerged from around the corner as the two of them wandered down the library steps. Hands deep in the pockets of his dark denim jacket Fangs practically glared up to the two of them expectantly, barely even glancing Jughead's way as both he and Noelle reached the bottom "Serpent meeting," he said as though those two words explained exactly why he was there.

"And a good morning to you too my love," Noelle answered reaching out and earning herself a smile and a roll of his rich eyes as she pinched his cheek. With her book filled bag slung onto her back she accepted the helmet Fangs was offering her before she turned to Jughead "I'll be seeing ya Jones," she said with a smile, not waiting for his answer as she hurried to catch Fangs up.

"Rude much?" she asked as she hopped up onto his bike behind him, sweeping her hair off her shoulders so it was lying down her back before she shoved the bike helmet over it.

"We're late," Fangs answered as she slid her arms around his waist and he started the bike up, roaring away from the sidewalk "I didn't know you liked books?" he continued once they had come to a halt outside of Toni's trailer.

Noelle made sure to take the helmet off quickly so he could see her roll her eyes clearly "How can I be late for something I didn't know was happening?" she asked slightly breathlessly as she swung her leg round and landed on the solid ground. No matter how safe a driver Fangs was she still wasn't too keen on the motorbike experience "And of _course_ I like books," she added in a grumble as she reached out to shove his shoulder "Everyone likes books."

He sent her a look out of the corner of his eye as she met him at the front of his bike and hummed almost disbelievingly beneath his breath.

"So what's this about?" she asked as they made their way over to the steps leading up to Toni's front door, her eyebrows arching when he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sweet Pea said they had something to show us," he explained as he reached up to knock on the door. A smile lit up his face as Toni answered and ushered them inside "We best get this over with quick guys, Noe has some books to read."

"I didn't know you liked books?"

"They're books to give me tips on how to kill you all," she said in a grumble at Sweet Pea's comment mirroring the one Fangs had said "Now are we here for a reason or do you all just like dragging me away from things I enjoy?"

There was a slight smirk, a smirk which worried Noelle more than she was willing to admit, on Sweet Pea's face as he opened up his laptop and gestured for them to gather around "Some of the Northsiders have made a little video," he explained as he typed in his password "I thought you should see it."

Noelle's eyes narrowed as a familiar looking redhead came to the screen. He was flanked by shirtless guys wearing red balaclavas "What the fuck is this?" she asked with a laugh "Dude I don't know what kind of porn you've been searching for but-"

" _This is a message for the coward calling himself the black hood…"_

A hush fell around Noelle, Fangs and the others watching over their shoulders as they listened to the Northsider speak, calling the murderer running around their town out.

"Well he sure thinks a lot of himself doesn't he," Fangs said as he straightened up and folded his arms across his chest once the video was over.

"I know him," every single set of eyes turned to Noelle as she let the words escape her mouth without thinking, Sweet Pea's narrowed with more anger than the others "Well not _know_ him. I've _met_ him. Once."

Fangs frowned as he glanced between Noelle and the screen "That's the douche you met in Pop's picking up the take out?" he asked exchanging a glance with Sweet Pea.

She shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms loosely over her stomach "Does it matter?"

"Only if you're attached to his pretty face and dumb personality," Sweet Pea said as he slammed the lid of the laptop down and got to his feet "I think I've just thought of a serpent trial for you Fogarty," he continued, that smirk back on his face, as he clapped his friend on the back.

Noelle looked between them in confusion, noting Toni's eye roll, when they didn't expand on their comments "Fangs," she said reaching out and grasping onto his sleeve before he could follow Sweet Pea into the kitchen "Is he asking you to go after the redheaded northsider?" she asked pulling him around so he was facing her.

"The guy is getting too big for his boots Bambi," Fangs answered narrowing his eyes "And if taking him down a peg or two is one of my trials then so be it."

"Are you _for real_?" she snapped in a hushed whisper "The Black Hood is a legit murderer Fangs and you wanna get involved? Why? Because I called the ginger dude cute once?"

"Y'know, not _everything_ in my life revolves around you Bambi," he snapped back pulling his sleeve from her grasp "Sweet Pea has his own issues with Andrews, you calling him _cute_ one time is at the bottom of the pile."

Noelle watched as Fangs walked away from him, a smile alive on his face as he accepted a beer Sweet Pea was offering him "So, what's the beef with this Andrews character then?" she asked as Toni appeared by her side.

She shrugged a shoulder "Northside versus Southside. The divide has only gotten worse while you've been away," she said with a sigh "You know boys and their thickheaded testosterone. You want a drink?"

"No," she answered sending Toni a smile and reaching out to squeeze her hand "I'm gunna head off," she explained as she plucked her bag from where she had left it on the floor, the reading material inside making her groan slightly as she slung it onto her back "I'll see ya in school," she continued as she leaned forward to drop a quick kiss on Toni's cheek before turning to leave.

"Hey! You're leaving?"

She let out a huff as she jogged down the steps leading from Toni's front door "Didn't think I was very welcome," she replied to Fangs without turning to face him.

"Come on Noe…"

"Oh so it's _Noe_ now is it!" she answered rolling her eyes and keeping up her walk "I just get the serpent nickname when I'm being shouted at then huh?"

"Noelle," Fangs groaned as he jogged to catch up with her, reaching out and grasping onto her hand "Stay, have a few drinks with us?" he asked, his bottom lip jutting out in his infamous puppy dog eye look "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap."

"Too right you didn't," Noelle answered snatching her hand back and turning to continue her walk home.

"At least let me give you a lift."

"Fangs. Go back to the Northsider hunting party, I'll be fine."

"If you think I'm leaving you to walk back alone when the Black Hood is out here killing people you've got another thing coming," he replied as he quickened his pace to catch her up, glancing to her out of the corner of his eye as he drew level with her side.

"You calling me a sinner Fogarty?" Noelle asked with an arch to her brow "I'm not far from here. Honestly. I'll be home before you know it."

He looked suspicious as he nudged her with his elbow "Why don't you want me to see your place? Is it your aunt? She a babe?"

"No one says _babe_ anymore you weirdo," she answered nudging him right back and unable to hold back her amused smile "I'll text you as soon as I walk through the door."

The only response her offer got was him continuing to walk alongside her. The stubborn look on his face made her want to dig him in the ribs.

"Fangs please, just go back!"

His eyes were narrowed as he turned to face her, reaching out to stop her as well "Everything _is_ alright isn't it Noe?"

She bit down hard on her bottom lip as she plastered a smile across her face "Of course!" she exclaimed tucking her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she turned to continue her walk home.

A confused look came to Fangs' face as he continued to follow her out of the trailer park "Where _is_ your place?" he asked without getting an answer.

She led him down the road toward the school. Scuffing her boots against the sidewalk beneath them she kept quiet as she took a right and headed down a quieter, darker avenue "Okay," she began, coming to a stop and placing her hands on his chest to stop him as well.

"Have you brought me here to kill me?"

Noelle's eyes rolled "You can't tell anyone okay, promise me."

"You know I-"

" _Promise me_ Fangs!"

"Okay!" he exclaimed holding his hands up innocently "Okay, I promise!" he continued before he took in their surroundings. The street was hidden away from the rest of the Southside, tucked away in a corner with a lone one story house sat at the top "Where's your place?"

She sent him a sheepish smile as she gestured over to the bungalow "You're looking at it?" she said slowly, hooking her arm through his and leading him up to her home "That's not the only thing," she continued as she dug her key out of her pocket and opened up the door. Flipping the lights on she took in a deep breath and tucked her hands into the pockets of her jeans almost uncomfortably.

Fangs was quiet as he glanced around the hallway and his suspicion mounted "Where's your aunt?" he asked slowly before his eyebrows shot up "Noelle you live here _alone_?"

"Sssshhhhh!" she replied quickly, hurrying over and placing her hand over his mouth as though someone could be listening in "You don't know what she's like! She's awful!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone "She still lives around here but there's _no way_ I could live in the same house as her!"

Shaking his head he took a step back away from her and wandered into the door to his left, taking in the kitchen before he turned back around to face her "And how can you afford this place?"

He regretted asking as soon as the question left his lips and the tears sprung to Noelle's eyes "My mom," she answered quietly "She sorted it all out for me before she...got too sick," she explained with a shake of her head and a sigh "She knew I'd wanna come back to Riverdale."

"Wow," Fangs breathed as he glanced around once more, acting as though he was stood in the reception room of a grand mansion rather than her Southside Bungalow hallway "And groceries? Bills?"

"Never had you down as the responsible type," she answered him with a wink "C'mon let me make you some hot chocolate," she continued tapping him on the arm with her fingertips as she walked passed him and headed into the kitchen.

It had always been something he had looked forward to when he was invited around to the Bamber household. Noelle's mom was the only person he knew who could make a hot chocolate better than Pop.

"She let me in on her secret," Noelle said once he was sat at the breakfast bar and she was able to slide a mug his way "She also had a stellar life insurance and savings account which are giving me a weekly allowance," she continued with a sigh as she sat down beside him with her own drink "I get the lot on my twenty first birthday."

Fangs' eyebrows arched over his mug and he was left with a trail of cream across his top lip as he moved it away from his mouth "Dude so you're, like, rich?"

The smirk on his face told her he knew he was the only person who'd get away with a comment like that. Leaning over she nudged his shoulder with her own before she sighed "Something like that...but it's a secret okay?" she answered pointing a finger in his face until he nodded his agreement "And I'm also not changing myself for Jughead Jones," she added with a pointed look as she slid down from the stool she was sitting on at the breakfast bar.

"I didn't-"

"But you were thinking it," she called over her shoulder as she waved for him to follow her "I know that's why you were all snappy with me earlier. We've been friends our entire lives, you think I don't know why you're pissed at me?"

He bowed his head slightly as he sent her a smile "Sorry, I should never have jumped to that," he said reaching out and squeezing her hand "But, Noe, you were at the _library_ …"

Rolling her eyes Noelle let out a laugh as she poked him in the side and he struggled to keep control of the hot chocolate clutched in his hand "There's a serial killer in the town where I live _alone_ Fangs. If I gotta read a few books so I have some info on these types of people then so be it," she explained as she dropped down onto the sofa and reached for the television control "Now, do you wanna stay over so we can christen my new place with a movie night?"

* * *

I know it's been like a million years and I'm sorry! I promise I'll try not to leave it so long next time :)

If you want to see more Noelle my tumblr url is the same as my username on here!


	5. Chapter Four

Noelle let out a sleepy groan as she turned onto her side to reach over and turn her alarm off for the fifth time "S'time to get up," she said, her voice hoarse, as she poked her finger into the still sleeping Fangs' side "We're gunna be late."

"So?" he answered in a muffled tone, not lifting his head from where his face was pressed into the pillow.

"So nothing," Noelle said as she slipped out of bed. Plucking her own pillow from where she had just been lying she threw it across the bed so it landed on Fangs' head.

"All that's done is give me extra comfort," he replied with a smirk as he shifted over onto his back and propped himself up with both pillows "Whose idea was it to watch the third Harry Potter as well?"

"Yours," Noelle answered shortly as she opened up one of her drawers to grab some clothes "It's your favourite one as you kept repeating last night," she continued with a roll of her eyes "Now. I'm using the en suite to shower, you use the main bathroom...you best be ready by the time I come back out."

She sent her best friend a meaningful look and a point of her finger before she grabbed her towel and disappeared into her bathroom.

They had ended up sat in her bed, arguing over whether or not he was still allowed to eat his popcorn in there, after the credits to the first Harry Potter film had begun to roll. She had giggled as Fangs had attempted a British accent, he had rolled his eyes as she dramatically spoke the words along with the characters…

She couldn't help but stay awake long after he had fallen asleep. The Fangs she had seen yesterday, the one who snapped at her and was so willing to go after Archie Andrews, wasn't the Fangs she was used to seeing. He was a lot more relaxed when he was asleep, more himself. His chest rising and falling in a slow and steady rhythm, his brow relaxed and open rather than tight and worried.

Though he would never admit it she knew that his fourth and final serpent trial was playing on his mind and waiting on Sweet Pea to pull it all together was practically torture. With everything happening and FP landing in jail setting up Fangs' gauntlet run had, apparently, been pushed down the list.

"Hurry up will ya!"

Placing her hair dryer down onto her vanity table she got to her feet, reaching out and grasping her jacket from where she had lay it out across her bed "Alright, alright," she replied as Fangs began knocking on her bedroom door once more "Just because you've managed to be on time for a change," she continued as she dug her elbow into his side and the two of them made their way out of the door.

She bit down on her bottom lip as she locked the front door behind them and hurried down the front steps to catch him up "This _is_ between us right?" she said as she hooked her arm through his.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he looked across to her "You're not even telling T and Sweets?"

With her shoulders rising and falling in a shrug she thought over his question for a couple seconds "Not right away," she confessed "Pea would want some kind of houseparty and Toni would just fuss over me, you know what they're like," she continued as the two of them turned the corner and headed for the front steps of the school "And I don't think I'm ready for either."

Reaching down he squeezed her hand quickly before sending her a smile "My lips are sealed."

"Why what happened?"

Noelle groaned at the sound of Sweet Pea's voice "Nothing you dick, don't eavesdrop on people," she answered him, punching him in the arm as he glanced down to them with an oddly knowing look on his features.

"It's okay I'm sure they'll tell us in their own time," Toni continued as she appeared from behind where Sweet Pea was standing, resting her hand on his arm for a couple of seconds before the four of them turned to begin the routine of walking through the metal detectors.

Scowling over to her friends as she waited for the bag to be searched Noelle shook her head "There's nothing to tell!"

"Alright, alright don't protest _too_ much!" Fangs exclaimed as he, someone who didn't bring a bag to the school to be searched, tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket "I may not be serpent royalty or some ginger northsider but I think I'm a catch!"

"And you keep thinking that my love," Noelle said sticking her bottom lip out and slinging her bag back onto her shoulder.

"Speaking of the Northsider though," Sweet Pea said, that glint back in his eye, as he gestured to the laptop tucked beneath his arm "Need to make sure the rest of the Southside know what he's planning," he continued with a determined clench to his jaw as the four of them all walked into the canteen and took seats at their usual table.

Noelle sat with her chin in her hand and let out a sigh as he began gathering people around to show them the video she'd seen the previous night. She was _bored_ of it all already, if Andrews wanted to form some kind of suicide gang to go after a serial killer then why should they interfere?

She perked up slightly when she caught sight of the all too familiar hunched over figure making his way over to their table. Stretching up in her seat and tucking her hair behind her ear she sent him a welcoming smile.

"Hey," Jughead greeted with a nod of his head as people moved for him to get through. His eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced down to the laptop sitting on the table between Sweet Pea and Toni "I'm guessing we're not watching funny cat videos."

Sweet Pea smirked as he spun the laptop around "Check this out," he said clicking one of the keys and starting up the video "Some sick-in-the-head Northsider posted a crazy-ass video, - and we've been talking-"

"About what?" Jughead asked quickly as his eyes darted between the serpents sitting in front of him.

Noelle let out another sigh and rolled her eyes. Slumping back down she busied herself with checking over her nails instead.

"Fogarty wants to earn his Serpent stripes," Sweet Pea said nudging Fangs with his elbow "I say bring us the head of that Northsider, and you're in."

Beside her she felt Fangs straighten in his seat, flexing the muscles of his arms and clenching his fingers together "I'm down with that," he said becoming the Fangs she wasn't used to. The Fangs who was more like a stranger to her.

There was a panic on Jughead's face as he gripped onto the strap of his bag and took a step back "No, don't."

Tilting his head to one side Sweet Pea smirked, he knew exactly what was wrong with Jughead, he was well aware that Archie was one of his best friends "What, Jones?"

"I know this guy, he's a milquetoast. He's a football player," Jughead rushed "It's kind of a lame target, is all I'm saying. You wanna prove something? Why don't you go after the Black Hood?"

"And why would we do that?" Sweet Pea asked leaning with his elbows on the table as Noelle glanced to him from the corner of her eye and clenching his fingers together "The Black Hood's targeting Northsiders, who do nothing but blame the Southside for everything that's wrong with this town. And we're sick of it. The Black Hood's doing our work for us. He's a hero."

"And _you're_ a jerk," Noelle said, getting to her feet as Jughead turned to walk away and swatting the back of Sweet Pea's head as she passed him.

"He needs to know Bambi!" he called after her only to receive a view of her middle finger in reply.

"Hey, hey Jones!" she called as she hurried to catch him up "Those guys are just trying to wind you up. They know Andrews is your friend, there's no way they're going after him."

"And you know that for certain do you?" Jughead asked as he spun on the spot to face her.

"Whoa," Noelle said holding her hands up "Don't shoot the messenger hey?"

He stared back at her for a few seconds before he took in a deep breath and ran a hand down his face "Sorry, sorry," he said pinching the bridge of his nose "Archie is being stupid and I have enough to worry about without those guys in there threatening his life too. The Black Hood is making his way through Riverdale, my best friend is on some vigilante mission to go after him and my girlfriend-"

Noelle's eyebrows arched as he cut himself off and she folded her arms over her chest "Feel better?"

A long breath escaped him as a smile came to his face "Y'know what? I do a bit," he said definitely not elaborating on whatever he was about to tell her Betty had done "Thanks, Bambi."

"They're not so bad y'know," she said jabbing her thumb over her shoulder "Once you get to know them...don't tell them I said that though."

Jughead let out a chuckle as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his jean jacket and nodded his head "I'll take your word for it."

* * *

Her lips were pursed together tightly as she maneuvered her way down the corridors of Southside High with her nose buried deeply in her book. Her eyebrows furrowed as she read over the in depth descriptions of the Zodiac Killer's murders.

She wasn't sure she was so into this kind of research.

"Enjoying it?"

Noelle jumped at the sound of his voice, pressing her hand against her chest she shook her head over to the grinning Jughead "Don't do that!" she warned pointing her finger over to him "And...you _could_ say that I guess?"

"You hate it," he corrected in amusement.

"Well it's not exactly easy reading is it," she said as the two of them pushed their way into the newspaper offices. Using the book cover as a mark she closed it and stared down to the picture on the front "It's a happy ending though right? They catch him?" she asked before letting out a groan when she saw the look on his face "I'm never taking book advice off you again Jughead Jones."

"What are you reading?" Toni asked as she breezed into the room. Dropping her bag onto one of the chairs she glanced over Noelle's shoulder to see the book clutched in her hand "Ah Beware the Zodiac. It's decent, though I prefer Robert Graysmith's definitive books on the subject."

"Oh believe me I'm not overly keen on looking into more of _this_ particular subject," Noelle answered as she shoved the book back into her bag.

"Jones. You disappoint me," Toni said as she sat down on the sofa beside Noelle "If you're introducing her to serial killers why not go for the Ted Bundys, Albert Fishs or Aileen Wuornos?"

"It's research regarding the Black Hood. They don't fit the profile," Jughead said with a shrug from where he was sitting in front of the computer, propping his feet up on the arm of the sofa and barely glancing to his phone as it began to buzz.

Noelle arched an eyebrow as his phone continued to buzz "Not answering that?"

"I'll call her back later," he said waving his hand and moving the subject on "Our guy is definitely more like the Zodiac."

"Wears a mask, a hood, when he kills," Noelle confirmed with a nod of her head and a look of pride on her face "I read that in the book."

"And we're all very proud," Toni replied leaning over and patting Noelle's arm, letting out a laugh and dodging away from her friend as she flipped the middle finger over to her.

But Jughead was getting to his feet as he leafed through the notebook clutched in his hands and full of notes "It's most likely someone consumed with self-loathing."

"Conversely, he sends letters and cryptos to the press," Toni batted back.

"Do you think he's narcissistic or a Batman villain?"

"I think the two of you should calm down," Noelle said with a shake of her head as her eyes darted between the two of them and she sat back in her seat "What? Are you both thinking of going after this guy or something?"

"Well, it's actually why I've sought you out," Toni said with a smirk on her face "The Register took a break from bashing the Southside to post the Black Hood's cipher. You guys wanna help me crack it?"

"Not really," Noelle said at the same time Jughead answered.

"Sure."

Noting her answer he turned to send her an amused look "I knew the book was freaking you out," he teased nudging her with his elbow and arching his eyebrows.

Noelle's eyes narrowed as she sent him a glare back, folding her arms over her chest and raising her chin defiantly "Freaking _me_ out?" she repeated with an offended shake of her head "I'll have you eating those words Jones."

"Let's get into it then," he answered slipping his jacket off and getting comfortable in his seat "You have it with you, right, Toni?"

A smirk came to Toni's face as she glanced between her two friends, Jughead looking eager while Noelle was slightly hesitant, and reached into her bag "Let's do this."

They ended up staying back at the Red and Black offices, eating pizza and arguing over what the different symbols could mean, until the lights were switched off and the janitor kicked them out so he could lock up. With armfuls of papers they made their way out before they were forced to stay the night, Noelle unable to believe she was enabling her _friends_ to give her homework as well as her teachers.

"So we'll continue this tomorrow right?" Jughead asked once they were outside, lifting his own set of research up to show what he was talking about.

"Right," Noelle answered with a nod of her head as she attempted to juggle the papers threatening to drop from her folder. Blowing her hair from her face she nodded once more and sent him a grin as he said his goodbyes and headed in the opposite direction."What?" she asked as she turned to face Toni, a knowing and concerned expression on her face.

"Be careful," was all she said before turning to head across to her side of the trailer park.

"Be...what?" Noelle asked hurrying to catch her up and swearing loudly as a couple of pieces of paper almost escaped her grasp "Toni, be careful with what? It's _your_ fault I'm in the middle of this serial killer business."

"Not what I'm talking about," Toni answered without sparing her friend a glance "You've been through a lot recently Bambi I'm not having you broken hearted over Jughead Jones as well if I can help it."

Noelle let out a loud scoff, her head falling back as a laugh followed "Broken hearted? Over Jughead Jones? _Me_?" she asked with a shake of her head, managing to get what she was carrying under control she threw an arm around Toni's shoulder "It's really lovely of you to worry about me T but honestly? I'm fine!"

"Of course you are," Toni said though not sounding convinced at all.

"What...okay T come on what's that supposed to mean?" Noelle asked stretching her arm out into a shrug once Toni had wriggled away from her "I'm fine!"

Letting out a sigh Toni came to a stop at the entrance to her end of the trailer park "I don't doubt that," she said with a shrug "But you're _Noelle_ fine. You're 'stay strong for everyone else around me' fine. I know you and I know throwing yourself into researching serial killers and other things you have definitely never been interested in is a way for you to keep your mind busy and all I want you to do is to not do the same with Jughead."

"Jughead has-"

"A girlfriend. _Right_ ," Toni said with a nod of her head "A girlfriend he's having issues with. A girlfriend who doesn't one hundred percent trust his serpent involvement...and I'm not telling you this to give you ammunition okay? I want you to be careful."

"So you've said," Noelle answered with a petulant sigh "If I promise I'll be careful can I go home?"

Toni let out a sigh of her own and rolled her eyes "I guess," she said knowing her words hadn't even broke the surface when it came to her best friend. Stepping aside she paused as she waited for Noelle to join her in walking through the trailer park "Coming?"

"Sure," Noelle answered slowly, wrinkling her nose up when she realised her secret keeping was definitely already starting to inconvenience her.

The two walked in a comfortable silence, Noelle's mind ticking over what Toni had said, until they reached Toni's place. Bidding their goodbyes, promising to meet up in front of the school the next morning, Noelle soon found herself stood alone, in the dark, in a town being terrorised by a serial killer.

Her instincts took her to the only place she knew she could go. Hopping up onto her tiptoes she tapped on the window of an all too familiar trailer.

He was dishevelled by the time he came to the door. In a pair of shorts and a tank top it was very clear Fangs had either been getting ready for bed or had fallen asleep early on. Reaching up to put his finger to his mouth in a shushing motion he nodded his head toward the door and she followed him inside.

"You okay?" he asked in a whisper once they were safely in his room.

It was as he flipped the light on that she noticed he was holding a tissue to his nose, the start of a bruise showing beneath his swelling right eye "Are _you_ okay?" she counter asked as she stepped closer to him "What happened?" she continued watching him wince as she moved the tissue away from his face.

"Sweet Pea sprung my gauntlet run on me," he explained smiling broadly through the pain.

"Congratulations!" Noelle exclaimed throwing her arms around him and apologising when he groaned in agony "Where's your jacket?" she asked glancing around the room before she encouraged him to sit down on the bed. Spotting the first aid kit he'd emptied out onto the cabinet at the side of his bed she reached for a couple of the antiseptic wipes.

"Wasn't ready," he answered shying away slightly as she gently cleaned the cut above his eye.

Brushing his hair from his face she crouched down so she was at eye level with him to take in what she was cleaning up properly "I'm going to kill Sweet Pea," she said with a sigh "I'm serious, do you want me to?"

"Please stop making me laugh," Fangs groaned clutching at his sides "It shouldn't be long before I'll be able to wear it don't worry."

"Hmm," Noelle said arching an eyebrow before chucking the wipe away and reaching for a plaster to put on his cut despite his protests. Leaning with her hands on his knees she glanced up to him with an innocent smile on her face "Do you mind if I stay over tonight? Y'know, make sure you don't have a concussion or anything?"

His eyes rolled but a smile came to his face as he pushed himself up onto his feet "I'll get you a t-shirt to wear."


End file.
